Black: The Crystals
by Tpianofreak12
Summary: In a world that knows no mercy, 16 people will risk their lives for something that comes with a bigger price than death. They will soon find out that family is the only thing that this world can't bring back. The memories forgotten long ago will be revealed. Until the past is left behind, there is no going forward. No one can make darkness disappear, not forever.
1. Chapter 1

**_How to Pronounce Names of Me Book:_**

**_En-spa-nes-say ~Enspencea_**

**_Sa-som-a ~ Sasame_**

**_Di-skay ~ Daisuke_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Trees painted all colors danced in the wind as a horse drawn carriage moved softly over the ocean of grass and trees. A mansion with tall towers that reached the sky loomed over everything it saw. The carriage reaching its designation stopped and let a woman out in all finest of gold and silver.

"Black," A voice said as a young boy walked up the stairs dressed in gold railed with ruby colored stone. A boy arose from the bath he wanted to never leave. He shook out some of the water from his waist long onyx hair. He stepped out of the tub as he grabbed a towel. "Lord Black," The voice said again. The boy quickly dressed and walked out the door to stand in front of the person who was calling him. "Lord, there you are!" The young man said. "Yes, here I am," Enspencea said. "And how are you today, Sasame?" Enspencea asked the young boy walking next to him. "Very well, lord Enspencea Black." Sasame was Enspencea's most trusted friends. He had dark blue shoulder long hair with onyx eyes to match perfectly. Enspencea had onyx-white hair, with pure white eyes. Sasame and Enspencea smiled at each other as Sasame remembered why he was calling him. "Lord?" Sasame looked at him, still walking. "Yes?" Enspencea looked at Sasame with the smile still on his face. "The queen is here, lord." Sasame said. "W-what," Enspencea said almost falling over.

The two boys walked down the stairs to greet their long loved visitor, the queen. Enspencea and Sasame bowed and the queen smiled. "Welcome back, lady queen." Enspencea said, as he rose to meet her eyes. "Angelique is fine." Queen Angelique had long orange hair tied in a bow still falling down to her back with green eyes that cleared even a blind man's eyes. Enspencea smiled, "Of course, Angelique." She laughed as Sasame lightly hit Enspencea in the back. "Nice." Sasame said. Enspencea's smile grew a little. After that, the two boys showed the queen to the room where she used to live before she give Black the house.

Curtains softly dancing in forever grace of the boy who made them. Black stood on his balcony, remembering his life as a small child. "It hasn't been that long..." Black said to himself. _I can still remember the ashes of the people I once knew. If only I could turn back time. If only once... _

Enspencea's thoughts where interrupted by Sasame entering his room. "If we were perfect, life wouldn't by fun. Now would it?" He said in a soft voice. They both laughed. "Have you visited them yet?" Sasame asked, sitting next to Enspencea on the balcony. "I'm letting them rest for as long as possible. I don't know what they would say," Enspencea gave a small smile, "To this world." After a long moment of silence, Sasame went back to his room.

Enspencea walked down the hallway to a white door. His hand touched the door and pushed it open. He walked inside and looked around. As white as snow; with beds all the same but different in every way, 27 beds in two rows down the walls. Enspencea walked to an empty bed on one side. He looked at a sign on the wall, just above the head board. It read: _Enspencea Black_. Enspencea stood up and walked to the next bed. The 24 other beds had glass cases on them to protect the sleeping children inside. _This is my family. _ Enspencea thought with a smile. He looked inside the bed he was standing next to. A boy with brown hair and pale skin slept peacefully. The sign above the bed said: _Daisuke Black_. "You look just like the last time I saw you, brother." Enspencea said. Suddenly a drop of water hit the glass. It rolled down like rain on the window of a car. Enspencea whipped the remaining water from his eyes, and then cleaned the glass with his sleeve. "Crying on your brother's glass case, how disrespectful," Enspencea laughed. He looked at the other beds. He wished he could find out why they would never wake from the sleep that held on their very life, lost in dreams color and forever engraved on the Black family, as well as their own. _The peace must never end..., not like last time. _Enspencea walked out of the room and closed the door._ Never…_

* * *

_This is the first chapter of my book, Black: The Crystals. I hope you like (or love) my first chapter!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**How to pronounce the names in me book:**

_**En-spa-enc-a ~ **_**Enspencea**

_**Sa-som-a ~ **_**Sasame**

_**Hay-ot(or aut)-tay ~**_**Hayate**

* * *

Chapter 2: Darkness: Memories of the Past; My Brother Charles

Flames of ash burned every living and non-living thing in a room. A young boy stood as he watched his room burn down slowly. A woman opened the door as the boy's head slowly turned. "Enspencea, come here, hurry," The woman said as Enspencea ran to her. She picked him up and ran out the room, down the falling stairs, and to the courtyard. The air reached at Enspencea with hate. He turned away and hugged the woman who was carrying him.

A man stood above them, flying in the flames and ashes of the people who lay dead on the ground. Enspencea could hear the screams and see the souls of his father's people and friends. He looked up at the man who looked down on them. "Hello, Enspencea Black. Do you like what I've done? I hope you have said your goodbyes." The man said to him. "Don't listen to him." The woman looked at him with eyes of hope and love. Enspencea looked at the man. "I'm what these people call a demon, but you won't remember it when you're in your grave now, will you?" The man laughed. The woman stared to run with Enspencea. "Hey, where are you going?" The man said.

The man landed in front of the two and held his hand out in front of the woman's face. Suddenly, the woman dropped on the ground, after looking him in the eyes. Enspencea dropped as well but as he did he saw the light leave the woman's eyes. His eyes widened as he hit the ground.

_Mother… no… _

Enspencea opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He put his hand to his face and then got up. "Why me," He said as he got dressed. _Drake was one of us… so why would he attack his home? _ Memories swirled in Enspencea's mind as he walked down the stairs of the mansion he lived in.

As he turned the corner, he saw two people talking in the front room. He stopped to see a face he's never seen before. "Lord Black," Sasame looked at him with a smile. "Hi," Enspencea said with a small wave. "So this is Enspencea Black. Don't look like much on the outside does he?" The boy standing next to Sasame remarked. _He looks a lot like Sasame… _Enspencea thought to himself. The boy had short reddish-orange hair with green eyes that really made him look older, but Enspencea knew that he was younger than him. "Hey, I'm Hayate, pleased to meet the princely god himself." Hayate bowed lowly in front of Enspencea. _Man, I hate this guy already. _ Enspencea thought as he smiled a little at Hayate. "Please brother, behave." Sasame spoke up at Hayate, who was almost the height of Enspencea, but he was still off. "Fine," Hayate sighed, "But I want to see just what _prince_ is made of. What do you say to a duel?" Hayate looked up at Black as his eyes narrowed a bit. Enspencea smiled and then spoke. "If you wish to duel with me, wear some armor skinny." Enspencea walked away as Sasame said, "But lord Enspencea, w-wait for me!" Sasame ran after Enspencea leaving Hayate standing. "He can call him by his first name?" Hayate said as he walked up the stairs.

The fight took place in the backyard of the breathtaking mansion on a hill in Paris. Hayate and Enspencea stood face to face in the middle of the courtyard. "I didn't know you were French, oh lord colorless." Hayate smirked. Enspencea jumped back in a ready position. "As long as you keep your mouth shut you can keep your life," Black smirked. Sasame stepped back and said, "Lord, Hayate is not one to take lightly, you should be careful." "He's your brother, yes?" "Y-yes, why do you ask?" Sasame asked. Enspencea laughed. "You won't have a brother when I'm finished with him."

Knives of gold and silver flashed back and forth as the two boys fought without ever knowing the sun setting. Sasame and Angelique sat on a bench watching when Angelique said, "Sasame," "Yes, lady queen?" Sasame looked at her. "I-I have to leave. Please tell Enspencea that I left "it" with him." She said as she stood up to leave. "Yes, lady queen." Sasame said. Angelique left the mansion with that last goodbye, her hair dancing and falling like autumn leaves.

Enspencea and Hayate lay on the ground, breathless and sweating to death. "How… how was that?" Hayate asked, looking over to Enspencea as he opened his eyes. "You're not bad, but you're not great either." He said. Enspencea's eyes were closed but Hayate could tell he was still with him. Hayate looked at the sky. He smiled as he thought: _It's going to be very interesting here._

* * *

**I hope the pronunciation is clear to understand... and please, feel free to post anything about my book or, if you have a question, or 7, private messaging is here! Thanks much!**


End file.
